Thanks Kyoto
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Semua berawal dari Kyoto, mulai dari tersesat sampai berakhir di Onsen dengan tubuh yang saling menempel. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahu bahwa benang merah mereka semakin menebal. For Fujoshi Independence Day#4.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Lime, or maybe Lemon?

**A/N:** For Fujoshi Independence Day#4.

.

.

* * *

**"Thanks, Kyoto"**

* * *

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, bocah SMP berambut pirang terduduk di pingggir jalan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas kakinya. Rambutnya berkibar terhempas angin yang malam yang dingin, membuatnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Sesekali bibirnya terbuka dan terdengar umpatan-umpatan kecil yang bahkan tidak sanggup ia tegaskan.

Di bahunya masih tergantung sebuah ransel berwarna oranye. Langit di atas kepalanya makin menghitam, dan suasana sekitarnya semakin mencekam. Sudah sejam sejak ia terduduk pasrah di kaki tangga kuil Rokuonji sembari meringkuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, dan ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang tampaknya tidak bernyawa, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia tetap duduk sendirian seperti orang yang sedang tersesat.

Uh, Naruto benci mengakuinya tapi ia memang sedang tersesat. Dua jam yang lalu sekolahnya mengadakan tur ke kuil Rokuonji yang lebih dikenal dengan bangunan Kinkaku. Naruto terlalu bersemangat, tentu saja ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatannya untuk melihat bangunan besar yang dilindungi dua lapis emas yang sangat tebal itu dari dekat.

Ia hanya, terlalu semangat sampai tidak sadar bermain terlalu lama dan lupa jalan kembali ke rombongan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menemukan tempat dimana rombongannya tadi berada. Dan ia terduduk pasrah di atas tanah begitu sadar bahwa ia sudah ditinggalkan.

Oh ayolah, semua akan lebih mudah jika sekolahnya tidak menyewa satu kuil untuk mereka saja. Naruto tidak habis pikir dan... kenapa mereka dengan mudahnya melupakan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal di seantero sekolah? Bahkan kota? Naruto mengacak rambutnya lagi dengan frustasi.

Jangan tanya soal telepon-menelepon. Hal itulah yang akan Naruto lakukan pertama kalinya jika saja ponselnya tidak mati. Uh, kenapa ponsel mahal berwarna oranye itu sungguh tidak berguna di saat-saat genting seperti ini?

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, jalanan terlihat sangat sepi dan cahaya juga amat terbatas. Naruto terus merapalkan doanya takut kalau-kalau hantu muncul di ujung jalan dan menangkapnya lalu memakannya hidup-hidup. Naruto merinding, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa situasi aman terkendali.

The hell, jam berapa ini? Naruto bahkan tidak tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa. Dan kenapa tidak ada yang mencarinya? Seharusnya mereka sadar bahwa sosoknya menghilang begitu tidak ada lagi suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dari mereka.

Seharusnya...

Tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak berusaha mencari Naruto. Seharusnya sudah sejam yang lalu seseorang dari mereka yang Naruto sebut 'Teman' datang dan membawanya kembali ke penginapan. Setelah itu ganti baju, mandi air panas dan mengintip para gadis-gadi dari sela sekat bambu.

"Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei... kenapa kalian tidak mencariku?" gumam Naruto sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik kakinya. Suaranya bergetar dan... ia takut. Ia bisa saja pergi dan mencari pertolongan, tapi kuil ini berada di luar hiruk pikuk perumahan. Tidak mudah menemukan satu atau dua rumah kalau berjalan kaki apalagi tanpa pengetahuan apapun.

"Sasuke... kenapa tidak mencariku?"

Ucap Naruto, sejenak ia terdiam meresapi kata-katanya lalu segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku mengharapkannya untuk menemukanmu. Untuk apa aku ditolong oleh ayam jelek sepertinya. Orang sok yang menyebalkan. Uh, aku ingin meninjunya. Aku tidak sudi bertemu muka dengannya. Aku benci Uchiha Sa—"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja."

"HYAA!" Naruto tersentak, refleks berdiri lalu menatap tajam ke arah sosok hitam yang ada di balik sinar lampu jalan. "Ha-hantu? Serius?" gumamnya dengan mata yang masih menatap tidak percaya. Sosok hitam itu terlihat mendesah, berjalan maju dan terlihat jelas begitu sinar lampu menerpanya. "Ternyata benar-benar hantu!"

"Kau adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui, _Dobe_."

Sosok berambut hitam itu mendengus, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu hendak berbalik pergi.

"Eh, kau mau kemana, _Teme_?" Naruto mengayunkan tangannya kedepan. Bocah SMP berambut hitam itu berhenti, sedikit berbalik menatap Naruto kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kukira kau tidak sudi bertemu denganku." Ucap bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ysng kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei! Tunggu aku, Sasuke!"

.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mencariku?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada, wajahnya berkerut dan kedutan-kedutan samar muncul di dahinya.

Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya berdeham tanpa arti. Bocah SMP itu mengabaikan Naruto dan membuatnya semakin geram.

"Apa mereka tidak peduli padaku?" Kata Naruto lagi dengan nada yang merendah. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali memandang datar.

"Jadi apa arti keberadaanku di sini?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Arti keberadaan Sasuke di sini? Tentu saja menyelamatkannya. Sasuke menjemputnya. Dan... ah kenapa Naruto baru sadar.

"Ma-maaf. Terimakasih.."

Sasuke melirik Naruto lagi, sekilas ada senyuman tipis di wajahnya sebelum ia kembali memasang tampang datar.

"Penginapan kita jauh sekali dari sini." Terdengar dengusan Sasuke di udara, membentuk uap air yang terhembus angin. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan sepi yang tidak berpenghuni. Hanya lahan kosong. "Butuh waktu sejam untuk kembali ke kuil tanpa menaiki apapun." Sambung Sasuke lagi sembari menajamkan matanya, berharap penginapan mereka bisa maju beberapa meter kemari.

Naruto menoleh ke arah bocah berambut hitam itu, meresapi wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menyesali beberapa umpatannya tadi. Sebenarnya bukan yang tadi saja ia mengumpat Sasuke, saat pertama kali ia tersesat Sasukelah yang ia umpat. Terus dan terus sampai ia teringat oleh keberadaan Sakura dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Dan kenapa hanya Sasuke yang diingatnya saat itu?

"Jangan melamun, nanti kau kesurupan." Sasuke melirik Naruto lagi. "Kalau ya, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini sampai kau mati."

Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke, tangannya terkepal dan sudah siap meninju Sasuke yang kelewat menyebalkan. The hell, memangnya seorang Naruto bisa kesurupan?

"Aku tahu kau hanya kehabisan bahan pembicaaran 'kan, _Teme_?" Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sinis yang biasanya hanya ditampilkannya pada Sasuke, teman kecilnya. "Kau rindu pada suaraku, 'kan?" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Tadi ia berkata apa?

Sasuke mendecih, memalingkan muka dan menatap lurus kedepan. Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum menghela napas. Mengapa ia seolah tidak suka dengan decihan Sasuke? Mengapa sepertinya ia merasa ada yang... kurang? Seperti ia mengharapkan lebih? Dan kenapa ia mengharapkannya?

Naruto ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke aspal jalanan sebelum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu."

"TIINN~!"

Dan mobil Kakashi datang menjemput keduanya.

.

.

Naruto mendesah, di tangannya tergantung sebuah handuk berwarna putih dan pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi yukata. Kakinya berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang akan mengantarkannya ke pemandian air panas. Memang terlihat aneh jika Uzumaki Naruto berjalan malas ke arah surga dunianya. Hanya saja... semua harapannya sudah hancur.

Tadi ia baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah berganti baju dan ia berpapasan dengan gadis-gadis yang sudah memakai yukata dengan rapih. Saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa kehidupannya sudah hancur. Karena... para gadis sudah selesai mandi dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa mengintip mereka.

Jadi dengan malas ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Onsen yang ada di belakang penginapan. Setidaknya ia harus merasakan nyamannya mandi air panas setelah kedinginan menunggu bantuan. Bicara soal itu Naruto jadi mengingat Sasuke.

Sejak kembali ke penginapan tadi bocah berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Begitupun dengan Naruto sendiri. Naruto hanya sedikit bingung dengan pendengaran telinganya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, tapi ia juga tidak mengakuinya sebagai salah pendengarannya. Entah mengapa ia ingin apa yang ia dengar menjadi nyata dan... mengapa itu terjadi?

Oh, Naruto ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding kalau saja ia tidak melihat Onsen yang sudah di depan mata. Akhirnya ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain berwarna biru—untuk laki-laki itu dengan langkah malas. Ia langsung disambut beberapa rak tempat meletakan pakaian. Pelan-pelan Naruto menanggalkan semua pakaiannya lalu mengikatkan handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

Setelah itu aroma onsen yang khas menyambutnya. Onsen yang cukup luas dan ada batu besar di tengahnya. Naruto pikir mungkin itu hanya untuk hiasan, jadi ia langsung memasukan kakinya ke dalam air panas. Naruto berjalan pelan, mencoba duduk di pojok onsen. Setiap kakinya menapak di dalam air rasanya ada friksi-friksi nyaman yang membuat hatinya tenang.

Ya, ia memerlukan semua ini. Jadi dengan cepat ia melepas ikatan handuknya lalu mengikatkannya di kepala. Setelah itu ia duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya. Mata birunya tertutup dan rasanya ia begitu nyaman. Ya, nyaman jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengagetkannya dan membuatnya terlonjak.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Naruto berdiri dengan mata tajam, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah duduk di balik batu,

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku sedang mandi air panas." Sasuke balas menatap Naruto dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

"Tapi... tapi..." Naruto terlihat sedang menyusun kata. "Bukannya kau sudah mandi bersama dengan gadis-gadis saat aku tersesat tadi?" Nada Naruto mulai meninggi, membuat kedutan-kedutan muncul di dahi keduanya.

"Dasar, _Dobe_. Memangnya ke mana aku tadi? Huh? Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?" Sasuke menggeram, suaranya juga ikut meninggi.

Naruto terdiam kembali untuk beberapa waktu.

"Renungkanlah semuanya..." Sasuk terdiam. "Tapi sambil duduk." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekilas ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang putih.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dan tanpa sadar mencoba duduk, dan akhirnya ia tahu mengapa ia harus duduk. "Hyaa! Kau melihatnya sejak tadi? Bendaku... milikku... teganya kau Teme jelek!" Naruto segera menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya, mengumpat Sasuke sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan penuh penghayatan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan bertingkah seperti aku baru saja memperkosamu, _Dobe_."

Naruto semakin geram, dengan cepat ia mendatangi Sasuke dan bersiap untuk melancarkan beberapa pukulannya, namun berhasil di tangkis Sasuke dengan baik.

"Kau! Dasar Sasuke jelek! Menyebalkan! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa? Sudah kubilang jangan bertingkah seperti gadis yang diperkosa." Sasuke mulai menahan kedua tangan Naruto yang melayangkan tinjuan ke arahnya.

"Aku bukan gadis, _Teme_!" Naruto memandang Sasuke sengit, kedua tangannya makin bertenaga untuk meninju Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyebutmu 'gadis', _Dobe_?" Sasuke mendorong Naruto, membuat sosok berambut pirang itu mengaduh begitu punggungnya terbentur pinggiran onsen. Gerakan Sasuke terhenti, tadinya berniat menunjukan apa itu pukulan sebelum Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau kena—"

"Engh..."

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya. Apa tadi ia mendengar suara aneh? Suara apa itu?

Sasuke kembali menggerakan tangannya—sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa dengan tangannya—dan tanpa sadar ia maju kedepan.

"Engh... Teme... jangan gerakkan kakimu..." Naruto memandang Sasuke, ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi setiap Sasuke mendekat kearahnya friksi-friksi aneh terus menjalarinya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menggesek selangkangannya dan rasanya bercampur antara aneh dan nyaman.

Tunggu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke yang penasaran justru menggerakkan lututnya. Ia sadar bahwa lututnya tengah menggesek sesuatu. Sesuatu yang... mulai berdiri?

Gesek...

"Teme... sudah kubilang... engh."

Naruto menggeliat, ia sebenarnya sanggup mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan meninggalkan situasi yang aneh itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan keadaan ini dan bahkan ia ingin lebih. Uh, Naruto ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasuke agar mereka berdua sadar. Tapi... Naruto seperti tidak rela.

Gesek...

"Sasuke..." Tubuh Naruto menegang.

Gesek...

"Sasuke, aku seri—engh—us..." Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto mulai terlepas dari genggamannya, perlahan tangan kecoklatan itulah yang menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut dan berubah keras begitu ia menggesekkan kakinya ke selangkangan si bocah pirang itu.

"Sasuke... hentikan..." Wajah Naruto memerah, tubuhnya panas dan sensasi geli dan nikmat terus beradu di dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak baru merasakan ini. Ia sudah mimpi basah jadi ia tahu rasanya dan... ia tidak menyangka mimpi basahnya menjadi kenyataan. Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tapi bocah berambut hitam itu enggan menghentikan gerakannya. Ia terus menggesekkan lututnya pada sesuatu yang diyakini Sasuke sebagai benda sakral Naruto. Ia suka, ia suka melihat wajah memerah Naruto yang malu-malu menyuruhnya berhenti tapi sebenarnya ingin.

Memangnya Sasuke tidak tahu jika sejak tadi Naruto tidak berniat menjauhkan dirinya?

Memangnya, siapa yang mencengkram siapa di sini?

Pada kenyataannya Sasukelah yang ditahan Naruto, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi Sasuke membiarkan lututnya terus bergerak, membuat Naruto menggeliat sambil menggumamkan namanya dengan suara yang seksi—menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu ada apa dengan kepalanya sampai membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Hanya saja... ia tidak mau membiarkan genggaman tangan kecoklatan itu lepas darinya. Ia sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan sosok pirang itu tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia menyukai Naruto. Mungkin bukan 'suka' tetapi 'cinta.

Sasuke tidak akan lupa bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan menyentuh miliknya sendiri yang sudah menegang berkat ulah Naruto yang mimpi basah sembari menggumamkan namanya. Rumah mereka bersebelahan dan kamar mereka hampir tidak bercela. Sasuke saat itu hanya berniat memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang sejak pagi tidak kedengaran suaranya, dan ia mematung begitu melihat Naruto menyentuh bendanya sendiri sembari menggumamkan nama dirinya.

Dan... ia menyaksikan semuanya lagi. Tapi kali ini Naruto sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Jadi bolehkah Sasuke berharap?

"Sasuke... engh... bisa-bisanya kau menyentuhku sambil melamun... _Teme_." Wajah Naruto semakin memerah, dengan cepat mata birunya menjauhi mata hitam Sasuke yang tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

_Ya, aku boleh berharap._

Setelah itu Sasuke mengarahkan kedua tangan Naruto untuk mencengkram bahunya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang Naruto benar-benar sudah di depan mata. Pelan-pelan Sasuke beringsut, memerangkap tubuh Naruto dengan kakinya yang terlipat, dan kini mereka bagaikan rangkaian puzzle yang saling melenglapi.

Entah sadar atau tidak Naruto melebarkan kakinya, mengerang sambil menggeliat begitu satu tangan Sasuke menyentuh miliknya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, kemudian menyesapnya, melumatnya dan suara kecupan-kuecupan pun menggema.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya, membalas semua lumatan Sasuke sambil mengerang begitu Sasuke memainkan miliknya yang sudah menegang. Tubuh keduanya panas, sensasi nikmat, nyaman dan ingin lebih terus berputar di kepala masing-masing. Sasuke menyentuh pangkal milik Naruto, memainkan jarinya di sana membuat Naruto mendesah geli.

Naruto yang sejak tadi menempel dengan Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang berdiri, sesuatu itu tepat di hadapan miliknya dan Sasuke mulai menggesekkan keduanya. "Engh..." Naruto mengerang, Sasuke menggesekkan milik mereka berdua dengan tempo yang lambat. Naruto menggeram, ingin Sasuke menambah temponya namun Sasuke menyeringai di balik ciumannya.

Decakan terus keluar dari keduanya, Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke untuk terus menyesapi rongga mulutnya. Ia tidak perduli, ia sangat suka dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Semuanya terasa seperti tidak salah, semuanya terasa seperti sudah seharusnya terjadi.

Sasuke memainkan lidahnya, mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain dan akhirnya Narutolah yang kalah. Naruto mengerang keras begitu Sasuke mengelus langit-langit mulutnya sembari mempercepat gesekan di antara milik mereka. Kini tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, mereka seperti pecahan kaca yang saling menyatu.

Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan dengan satu matanya yang terbuka. Manis, Sasuke hampir tidak sanggup untuk menahan gejolaknya saat melihat tatapan menjebak itu. Sasuke baru sadar kalau mata itu begitu indah, cocok sekali bersanding di wajahnya yang tampan.

Sasuk tidak tahan, segera melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Naruto. Menghirup aroma citrus yang khas darinya lalu menciumi tengkuknya.

"Engh... Sasuke." Naruto menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke. Rasanya bercampur geli dan nikmat begitu lidah basah Sasuke yang lembut menyapu dan menjilati permukaan kulitnya dengan intens. Naruto terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke, memekik saat Sasuke menancapkan giginya dan membuat tanda merah di sana lalu kembali menjilatinya.

"Sasuke..." Naruto kembali mengerang, merasakan geli saat Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. Memainkannya lalu memelintirnya. "Ahh..." dan Naruto semakin menggeliat begitu satu tangan Sasuke yang lain kembali meremas miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Ahhh... Sasuke... lebih cepat."

"_As you wish, my Dobe_."

"Akhh..."

"Bisa kalian lakukan di tempat lain?"

Deg.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah, mengintip dari balik batu dan mendapati Kakashi sedang berdiri dengan buku novel porno di tangan kanannya.

"Kalian bisa pingsan dan membuat tempat ini kotor."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GYAAA!"

.

.

* * *

**E.N.D**

* * *

.

.

**A/N:**

Ini fic Lemon (?) pertama Zuka... #tepar

Rasanya agak anehh... ini gagal ya? Emang niatnya gak lemon sih. Cuma pegang-pegang #plak

Ano.. maaf kalau mengecewakan. Zuka Cuma author abal yg gak profesional. T.T

Saran sangat dibutuhkan ^^


End file.
